


New School, new life

by Baconator07



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baconator07/pseuds/Baconator07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John just moved from Washington to Texas. He starts getting bullied but when Dave helps him, who knows what'll happen.  Characters may be OOC (Out Of Character).</p>
            </blockquote>





	New School, new life

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first Homestuck fanfiction so the characters may be OOC. Please tell me if I have any errors and don't hesitate to leave suggestions. I don't know where this'll end up so bare with me. Disclaimer: I don't own Homestuck. By the way, I don't know anything about sophomore or freshman or anything like that. In my country we do things differently.

My name is John Egbert. I just moved from Washington to Texas because my dad owns a baking factory here. I'm 15 years old and i'm going to transfer at the middle of sophomore year. If anything, i'm really scared to go to school. Why? Because who wouldn't want to bully a short kid with bucktooth and square glasses that scream nerd. I've always been a victim to bullies...that's one of the reasons I cut myself. No one really know that i've been cutting myself, not that theres really anyone to tell other than my dad. Another reason I cut myself is because I don't have friends, it's so lonely. My dad is always working, so most of the time i'm watching T.V. by myself.

Dad already has the arragement for school. He said that I will start tomorrow and that I should go to sleep, so I did as he said and went to sleep.

You wake up by a knock on the door.

"John, get ready. It's your first day of school, don't wanna be late." Your dad says.

"Five more minutes..." You mumble, your voice is still groggy from being woken up. "and i'll get ready."

"Get up or you're eating cake for breakfeast."

"You wouldn't"

"I would"

You groan and sit up, rubbing your eyes. You grab your glasses and head towards the bathroom, stumbling along your way. Once you're in the bathroom you take your clothes off and look at the mirror. Your hair is messy as usual but that's not what you're looking at. You're looking at the scars in your arms, rubbing your arm across them. You sigh and turn to the shower. You like the water hot but not that hot. You turn the faucet at the right temperature and hop in. The way the water hits your skin relaxes you. Once you're done taking a shower you dry your hair and try to tame it, but to no avail it does what it wants. You go to your room and choose your clothes, a black shirt and a blue hoodie on top of it, blue skinnies and yellow vans. Once you're done, you run downstairs to get some breakfeast. 

"I made pancakes." Your dad says. You don't really like sweets since your dad shoves it to your face every chance he gets, but you like pancakes.

"Thanks!" You say with a happy tone. You eat your pancakes happily, dad makes the best home made pancakes. Once you're done you put the plate at the sink and go to the bathroom once again to brush your teeth.

"I'm ready dad!"

"Okay, let's go." 

You grab your backpack and head to the car, waiting for dad to unlock it. The drive is silent which doesn't help your nerves at all. You're fidgeting on the seat while you wait to get to school. Once you get there you wave your dad a goodbye and go to the main office. The school is not much, it's a pretty decent size. Once you're at the front office, you knock on the wood, letting the lady behind know you're there.

"Hey *hiccup* kiddo, watchaa doin' here?" She looks like shes drunk.

"I'm John Egbert... the transfer student" You say, fidgeting nervously.

"Ooh! Welcome Johv... Jogn... Jo*hiccup* aah fuck it. Welcome kid! Heres your... your schedule" She hands you your schedule. English is the first period.

"Thanks uhh..."

"Roxy"

"Thanks Roxy!" 

"The teacher will be here in a sec'"

You wait for the teacher to get here. You see someone making his way to you, you're guessing that's the teacher.

"You're the new fellow, right?" The teacher ask. He has an english accent.

"Yes." You mumble.

"What's your name chap?"

"John.... John Egbert."

"Nice to meet you John! I'm Jake, your teacher." He waves an hand as to follow him. "Let's get going chap. Don't wanna be late"

You nod. He leads you through hallways and make it to the room.

"Hi class! This is your new classmate; John!" He points to you."Be nice okay. Hmm... You can sit next to Dave, the fellow with the sunglasses in the back." 

You nod. You make your way to "Dave" and sit down. He had pointy shades that remind you of the ones anime wear. His hair was blonde almost white, he wore a white and red shirt with a brocken CD in the front, black skinnies and red vans. All in all he was pretty attractive.

"Hello! My name is John Egbert" You hold a hand for him to shake. He raises an eyebrow but shakes your hand.

"Dave Strider"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Please comment and tell me if I have any errors so I can make sure it doesn't happen on the next chapter.


End file.
